1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic lingual recognizing method, and particularly, to an automatic multi-lingual recognizing method for distinguishing multi-lingual characters among different code systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window-based softwares, such as Microsoft Windows, are widely used in modem computers, such as IBM personal computers or IBM compatibles. However, for those non-English window-based softwares (referred to as windows hereinafter), each kind of the windows uses its proprietary code to generate the corresponding characters displayed on the screen. For example, Big 5 code is used in Taiwanese windows, GB 2312 code in (Mainland) Chinese windows, Shift-Jis code in Japanese windows, and KSC-5601 in Korean windows. Due to the incompatibility among these non-English windows, a multi-lingual browser, which is usually construed under a window-based operating system, is used to facilitate readers in a multi-lingual circumstance, such as the internet. However, users of the multi-lingual browsers should firstly select a specific code so that the characters the users want to read can be correctly shown. For example, under Microsoft's Win 95 of Taiwanese edition, users can recognize paragraphs construed in GB 2312 code by firstly selecting GB 2312 in a conventional multi-lingual browser. Unfortunately, the original displayed characters, which are construed in Big 5 code, on, for example, a title bar or pop-up menu, become no longer recognizable after GB 2312 is selected.
It is further inconvenient for readers to read paragraphs with more than one kind of language by repeatedly switching among different codes (or code systems). Moreover, the conventional multi-lingual browsers do not allow readers to correctly read a line or a paragraph construed in more than one kind of code.